


Not Good

by Skiplowave



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Peter and Shuri already know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony goes after Thanos' minions in space. Peter stays on earth and T'Challa brings him to Wakanda for help





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If curious how Shuri and Peter meet just read my other fics of two ( seeing they don't meet in iw movie)

all" Peter! You need to let go before you lose anymore oxygen!"

"  I'm almost there I see them!"

" NO! You let go now!"

" Mr.Stark I can-....I-"

Peter's felt lightheaded his face before cold fast, vision already blurring he saw the earth. The spacecraft was flying fast and his grip loosen letting his body fall. Next thing Peter knew he can breath again and in brand new spider suit. As he floated down the ship in the sky along with iron man became smaller and smaller. Gaining back control of his senses, Peter fired a web to make his landing bit softer as he grabbed onto a street pole.

He didn't see any civilians around which was good but no signs of other wizard or Mr.Banner.  _Not good_. 

" Ah-new suit? Umm can you contact Mr.T'Challa please, it's an emergency."

* * *

After very long talk with Aunt May,  she finally allowed him to go with T'Challa's female guard.

_" Just hero stuff Aunt May I'll be back soon promise. I'll keep you and Ned updated promise!"_

Peter gave sad smiled holding his bag where both old and new spider suits stayed. Everything still felt confusing, wizards, Thanos, Mr. Stark flying off into space and  **not** coming back. With the Avenegers...whatever is left anyway scattered Tony made a safety measure Peter head to Wakanda right away.  Been awhile seeing Shuri anyway maybe she'll know what on earth is going on. Couple hours later, Peter woke up to Wakanda's landscape. The ship's door opened and Peter was quickly embraced by Shuri.

" Hi Peter!" Peter could barely utter a word Shuri's hugs always does that to him. He  felt better seeing his girlfriend again, " I'm so glad you here! Got whole new batch of gadgets we can try-" Shuri stopped when T'Challa tapped her shoulder and gave the young man a welcoming smile. " Nice to see you again Peter. I know my sister is dying to show you her new toys but first we need to discuss important matters." Peter nodded his head understanding Mr.Stark going after aliens in space is way more important. " I want to know too!" Shuri exclaimed following her brother and boyfriend 

 _Totally not good_. Peter thought, judging from T'Challa's expression he knew something Peter and Shuri didn't. " What's a Thanos?"  T'Challa crossed his arms  covering his mouth.  " It's finally happening.... _I have to call them..._ " Peter wasn't sure  _ **what**_ that meant he looked at Shuri who only gave him concerning look.

" Peter, Tony gave you a new suit correct?"

* * *

_Potect Shuri, Vision, and Wanda... Protect Shuri.....Protect...._

Peter took death breathes watching the entrance along with Wanda. Thanos wanted the stone from Vision's head. If Shuri could get it out with Vision still in tact Wanda could destroy it.  _Universe will be saved!_ Peter clung to that hope yet his spidey-no his gut even felt the opposite that scared him. " Peter?" He looked up seeing Shuri still focusing on the screen, " Breath and don't freeze, it'll be okay."  Shuri gave reassuring smile that reflected off the screen which relax Peter greatly. _She's right, breath Parker things will be good. You got-_

" Oh no."

Peter turned around quickly his body froze feeling the ground shake. The three watched in horror as horde of creatures attacked the force field that protected Wakanda. On instinct Petered fired multiple webs at the entrance hoping that'll by stall the intruders and give Shuri enough time remove Vision's stone.

" There coming!" 

" I need more time! Peter!"

" On it!"

An alien ripped through the webbings long spike legs formed from Peter's back allowing his push the monster back. But it wasn't enough, " M-Miss Wanda I ne-" Peter heard glass breaking and Wanda was out. " PETER HOLD THEM OFFI" Shuri plead frantically trying help Vision. One of them got passed him trying touch Shuri, Peter scream firing a web at ceiling allow him kick the gross beast out the window. " PETER MOVE!"  Jumping onto wall, Peter dodged a blast fired by Shuri hitting an alien near him. 

" Where's Vision!?"

"  I had to stop he-"

" SHURI"

Peter grabbed Shuri pulling her close, multiple metal spheres rolled into the room. Last thing Peter heard was loud explosion his vision dark as he held onto to Shuri

_Not......good....._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Shu-_

_Shuri..._

_Shuri wake up!_

Shuri shot up head ringing, her surrounds was blurred and even saw two Peter's. " Shuri oh thank god! Peter hugged her saying she's okay over and over. " W-what happen." Shuri asked scanning the room as her vision cleared. The aliens got inside Wakanda, Shuri couldn't remove the stone in time, an explosion. " Vision? Is here okay?" Peter helped Shuri open, Shuri spotted her blaster paw on the ground and quickly picked it up.  " There still might be time lets  go!" Peter nodded wrapping on arm around Shuri's waist and fired a web outside the broken window leading them to the forest. 

" Holy shit!" Peter and Shuri dropped down hiding behind a bush. A giant purple man holding Vision by his head- _Thanos_ , in the giant's other hand he held the stone. " W-we're too late." Peter said in horror, Shuri looked seeing her brother and Okoye on the ground, along with Bucky and Steve. Shuri watched as everyone quickly got up trying to fight Thanos but no use.  _He's distracted maybe we can stop him_. Shuri raised her weapon ready to take aim, Peter understood the plan raising his hands as well. Quickly the two fired at once  catching the giant of guard. 

" SHURI! PETER! RUN!"  T'Challa scream as the giant looked their way. The man lifted up his gloved head as it began to glow "SHURI!" Peter jumped in front of her as soon as the giant snapped his finger. She closed her eyes waiting for impact and then nothing. " **See you around little ones**." Shuri opened her eyes a blue light formed around the man and he was gone.  " W-what just-did we win?" Peter asked out loud and nobody quite knew the answer. " What did that man just do brother? T'Challa shook his head not sure himself. " He might come back, you're highness we need to get everyone to safety and regroup." Okoye offered  already checking on Shuri and Peter, she frowned seeing the two teens were harmed. " Guys I think we sh-" Shuri had to blink a few times to understand what she just saw. Bucky just-disappeared he turned  _into dust_.  She watched in shock seeing Steve touched the ground wondering where his friend just went. " W-where did he-" Shuri covered her mouth shrieking as T'Challa her brother disappeared as well.

Wanda and Steve faded away as well. Okoye, Peter, ad Shuri  sat on the ground in horror not even sure n that exact faith hit them. " We need to go.  We have to try and save the o-" Okoye was gone too, " NO!" Shuri screamed trying grabbing the dirt trying to find her friend.  " Shuri I'm so sorry!" Peter held her as they both cried hugging each other close as if it was there last moment. Expect that never came Shuri and Peter were still  _alive_. 

**_See you around little ones...._ **

" Peter....he spared us?"

" Why would he do that?"

The two looked at each other both going paled neither dared to think of the outcome.

 _This isn't good at all._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was dark ending   
> hmm Shuri and Peter trying to survive during effects of infinity war poor kids ;-;


	3. Not a chapter

Good news I saw endgame so now I know exactly how I want continue this fic. And when I do update I'll tag the story because it will contain endgame spoilers. Just wanted give heads up and let you know this fic isn't dead ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> all feeadback is welcomed


End file.
